The present invention is directed to a suspended metal ceiling system, and more particularly to a metal ceiling system having locking panels without visible access holes.
Suspended ceiling systems are known in which metal ceiling panels are supported by inverted T-shaped support and frame members which are suspended from the structural ceiling of a room or building. Prior suspended ceiling systems include ceiling panels that are placed on horizontal base portions of the inverted T-shaped support members resulting in the T-shaped members being exposed. For particular applications, it is desired that the T-shaped support members be concealed. In such applications the individual ceiling panels must be attached to the support structure in a manner which conceals the support structure. For such configurations it is desirable that the ceiling panels be secured to the support structure so that they cannot become dislodged for any reason. This is particularly problematic when ceiling systems are used for outdoor applications which are subject to environmental conditions such as the wind. In such applications, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism for the individual ceiling panels to be secured to the support structure. In locking applications, it is necessary to be able to easily unlock the panels to gain access above the suspended metal ceiling, however for aesthetic reasons holes should not be positioned on a visible surface of the ceiling panel in order to access the locking mechanism. Consequently a need exists for a new suspended metal ceiling system having locking panels without visible access holes.